


I feel you coming my way (and then there’s nothing in between us)

by lesbianbey



Series: The Royal (Lesbian) Romance [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Badass Hana, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Riley is A Separate Character, Romance, Some angst, Takes Place After Book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Lina Edwards goes back to New York after the scandal. A while later, she gets an unexpected guest.





	I feel you coming my way (and then there’s nothing in between us)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this stupid series so much recently. forgive me as i’m still reading book 2 but I already chose hana as my character’s love interest.
> 
> riley brooks is not my character but I made her a separate character just because. lol.
> 
> title is come my way - tigertown

Getting back to New York City is heartbreaking but if Lina Edwards learned anything about being in a royal country for the past few months, it’s to be strong when tragedy strikes. However, that was a while ago and while Lina had to _beg_ to get her job back, things haven’t changed and she hasn’t even received any news from her other life. 

It’s for the best, Lina thinks as she wipes down the bar. The place is about to close and her best friend and co-worker Riley Brooks was taking care of the last few customers before they close for the day. Despite not being in contact for a while, Riley only had open arms and a shoulder to cry on when Lina returned. She cried about being part of a tabloid scandal in Cordonia, how she fell in love with someone other than the prince turned king, and how many friends she thought she made. She also cried happily about seeing a different side of Europe and enjoying everything Cordonia offered, even when she was at the Nevrakis household for a little while. 

Shit. Even the aristocratic voice of _Olivia_ _Nevrakis_ would be missed. That was kind of sad because Olivia has been nothing but unpleasant, but Lina knew deep down that Madeleine was worse.

After the last customer leaves, Riley gives her a knowing look. “Fucking _finally_ ,” she sighs. “Thought those assholes would never leave. They were trying to flirt with me. As if.”

“Didn’t you claim you wanted a boyfriend for so long?”

“Sure, but they looked ugly. Ever since that fine looking son of a gun came here—“

“Prince Liam?”

“No, the one who was drinking the whiskey,” Riley corrects.

“ _Drake_?” Lina laughs. She never thought of Drake as a love interest. She thought it was Liam but someone else made her heart quiver. “He’s an asshole.”

Riley ignores that comment. “Anyways... _him_. He was so handsome. I thought you would’ve fall in love with him when you was at Cordonia.”

“Yeah, right. You know who I like. Too bad she hasn’t…”

“Girl, I think you should go back,” Riley suggests. “Get your girl and maybe you two can live here or something. It’s clear as day that she didn’t want the royal life when you explained her to me…”

“But she was born into it. I can’t just thrust her into the real world like that...it’s hard as it is being a commoner.”

“Boujie,” Riley teases.

“Shut up. Let’s close up before customers get any bright ideas.” The next few minutes are dedicated to closing the restaurant. Riley passes Lina the keys and after shutting off the lights, Lina locks the door and pulls down the metal gate, locking the store again. Riley grabs the keys and they walk home in the brisk, New York air. Lina may have enjoyed Cordonia but she missed the bustling concrete jungle she’s lived in for her entire life. Nothing could compare to the rapid transit, the Statue of Liberty, and the sparkling lights from her Brooklyn apartment. 

She waves to Riley before getting in the train to Brooklyn. There aren’t many delays at night so she should get there in less than an hour. The train is a lot slower but once she steps in, she’s immediately taken to her destination. 

After entering her apartment, she drops the keys on her end table, shrugs off her coat, and hangs it up. Her apartment stayed untouched for the months she was missing. It was a good thing she kept it because if she gave it up before moving to Cordonia and the same thing happened (or she didn’t accept Liam’s proposal) she probably would’ve been homeless. 

After taking a shower and putting in a pair of pajamas, she receives a knock at her door. Curious and suspicious, Lina walks over there and looks at the peephole. “Who’s there?”

“Is this Lina Edwards’ apartment? I knocked on several doors already and no one seemed to help...them I asked some lady and she directed me here…”

“ _Hana_?” Lina practically throws the door open and gasps. What the hell is she doing here? How did she even know…? “What…”

“I was trying to look for you for so long. After a while I asked Maxwell if he knew where you live, and he said he did and gave me the address.”

“Why did you come?”

“I...when I heard about the scandal, you were being pulled away from the coronation and then Maxwell told me you went back to New York. I _had_ to come see you…”

Lina lets Hana inside her apartment. “It doesn’t even matter. Liam’s getting married to someone he doesn’t like and i’m a disgrace in another country. At least here, no one knows who I am.”

Hana stares at Lina. “Did you love him?” 

Lina casts her eyes down. “No, but I cared about him. I didn’t want him to marry someone he would eventually grow to hate. Sorry to say but Madeleine is a bitch. I thought Olivia was bad but…”

“I understand. The bitch put me back in court and pretended to be allergic to chocolate to haze me,” Hana sneers. 

“I...i’m sorry.”

Hana’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you sorry for? It’s not like you came up with—“

“No I just...after you told me that you liked me...I told you I felt the same way and then left.”

“Lina, you were put in an uncomfortable situation. I would’ve left too. In fact, I left Madeleine’s court to come here. I don’t want to care what my parents think about me...dating someone who isn’t of royalty. I always regarded King Liam as a friend, _never_ as a suitor.”

“So did I, even if we did flirt a couple times,” Lina shrugs. 

“Yeah, I just...every guy my parents try to set me up with...I can’t seem to fall in love with them, or at least pretend to. Is something wrong with me?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong with not loving guys. But...have you ever considered that maybe you like _girls_?”

“No. My parents aren’t ok with it but the Cordonians sure are,” Hana replies. “Apparently, according to Olivia, same sex marriage was one of the first laws Cordonians approved of. No one is uncomfortable with it, but my parents are not Cordonian. They don’t approve of it. I’d be disowned...but you taught me that my happiness matters over royalty.”

“So, is this your way of telling me you want to be with me and you don’t care if your parents find out?”

“Only if you want to,” Hana replies. “Although i’m not sure if I like New York too much.”

“You haven’t experienced it for yourself,” Lina defends. “This is my mother country and I intend to make you like it, despite the smells and sticky stuff. And if you decide you don’t, we’ll go back to Cordonia. Maybe Maxwell isn’t mad at me and he’ll let us stay at the house Beaumont.”

“He isn’t mad at you,” Hana says. “He understands why you left. Bertrand on the other hand…”

“He was just starting to like me too. I kinda miss them. Max helped me throughout all of this and while Bertrand was a hardass he did what he can to make me blend with Cordonian royalty. I miss Liam too. Drake...maybe not. And weirdly enough, Olivia grew on me. Now that I know of someone a lot more bitchy than her, Olivia looks like a kitten.”

Hana snorts. “She does, right?”

Lina starts laughing along with Hana, and she steps s little closer. She missed Hana so much. Her smile, her vibrant hair, her sense of style, her bubbly, dependable personality... _everything_. There were times when Lina would dream of ripping that dress off Hana, causing Lina to lose sleep and take an extremely cold shower, but then there were the PG ones, like kissing her, holding her hand, walking around Applewood Manor or at the Swiss Alps, drinking hot chocolate by the fire, and laughing. Just laughing and doing nothing else. 

They both stop laughing and stare at each other. Hana cups Lina’s face and leans in — Lina meets her halfway and their lips meet for the first time. Lina would occasionally share cheek kisses with Liam but they never compare to this. She never had a tingly feeling, like this was right, but when Hana kisses her, Lina knows it’s right.  

Lina pulls her closer and the kiss deepens. Hana makes a shirt sound of satisfaction, making Lina smirk a little. Then Hana laughs again and they’re kissing and laughing for a few minutes until Hana steps back. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Lina leans her forehead against Hana’s and they stand like that for what feels like hours. “Did Maxwell ever ask you why you came here?”

“No. He uh...figured it out. I think he muttered something about Bertrand owing him fifty dollars…”

“ _Fucking_ _Maxwell_ ,” Lina mutters. “Are you staying for the night?”

“I would love to, since I know next to nothing about New York and booking hotels.”

Lina takes Hana’s hand and takes her to her bedroom. Hana chuckles upon seeing a lighter room scheme than anticipated. “I always thought you liked darker colors.”

“I do, but light pink is my shit,” Lina replies. “The bathroom’s at this door and if you’re going to take a shower, that gives me ample time to get ready for our sleepover.”

“Oh my god,” Hana playfully groans. “I haven’t done that in so long.”

“This will be your first time doing it since then. Now, chop chop!” Hana giggles and goes inside Lina’s bathroom after dropping her suitcase. Lina goes straight to the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate then turns on a stream for The Bachelorette. As soon as she decides on something, Hana walks out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. 

“I love the Bachelorette! How’d you know?”

“It’s one of my guilty pleasures,” Lina admits. She hasn’t even told Riley of watching dating reality shows when life gets tough in the dating department. Before Liam even showed up, Lina hasn’t had much boyfriends that stayed very long, and she only had one girlfriend who moved away before Lina’s sophomore year of college. “Now that I know you like it, I’ll watch it more often.”

Hana smiles. “Good.” They spend a decent ten minutes setting up a huge pillow fort and start drinking their warm chocolate while Lina presses play. A few episodes in, Lina hears some light snoring. Hana’s already sleeping with a finished cup of hot chocolate in her hand and her mouth slightly open. 

Lina chuckles softly and grabs the empty mug before situating her to lie down on her bed. She gets up and puts the empty cups in the sink then goes back to her room. She turns off the television and steps into bed. Hana’s warmth makes Lina fall asleep faster than she expected.


End file.
